The invention relates to an automatic accompaniment generating apparatus which can automatically add an accompaniment for a melody stored in a memory.
Recent improved electronic keyboard musical instruments employ various automatic accompaniment systems having a commonly termed "easy play" function to help performance by beginners or by performers who are not trained to play so much. One of such systems permits producing accompaniment by operating a small number of keys or buttons with the left hand while producing melody with the right hand. As the accompaniment keys or buttons are operated, given accompaniment chord sound or arpeggio sound is produced. In this system, chord progress data is recorded in a memory in advance, and continuous accompaniment is automatically produced in accordance with the chord progress while the performer plays, with his right hand, only the melody to the accompaniment.
In any of these prior art systems, however, the performer must input chord progress data to the system. In other words, the performer has to have knowledge of chord patterns and chord theories in order to be able to obtain sufficient accompaniment. Accordingly, a beginner who cannot understand the chord patterns or chord theories can produce only simple or monotonous melody with one finger. In other words, the beginner can never sufficiently enjoy music with an electronic musical instrument.
Further, for music fans who have not been familiar with music from childhood, the theories of chords are complicated and difficult to understand, and considerable training is required in order to be able to produce accompaniment as soon as a melody is given.
In fact, many of those who play the guitar, piano and the like cannot perform any piece of music unless there is a score showing a chord progress, thus restricting the repertory of the performer.